Course dans tout les sens du terme
by Syrria
Summary: Un délire qui m'est passé par la tête...c'est spécial..
1. Chapter 1

Je le dis tout de suite, c'est un délire qui m'est passé par la tête, je suis un peu dérangée faut pas m'en vouloir lol.

Tout le monde est prêt, derrière la ligne de départ. Chaque concourrant a l'eau à la bouche. Leurs têtes sont trempées de sueur. On peu lire la concentration sur leur visage. Le plus concentrés est sans nul doute le docteur Rodney McKay. Habillé spécialement pour cet évènement, jogging et vestes avec multiples poches. Le colonel Sheppard juste à côté de lui. Leurs yeux reflétaient l'envie pressante. Mais qu'attendaient-ils donc ?

-Alors John prêt à perdre.

-Tu ne me connais pas Rodney, attends toi à subir ton humiliation devant toute la cité.

En effet ils étaient en dehors de la cité, juste à côté de la piste d'atterrissage du dédale. Une centaine d'atlante était présent pour cette course qui avait lieu tout les mois. Depuis maintenant quatre mois, le jeu avait était mis en place. Elisabeth avait tout d'abord hésitait mais vu l'ampleur de cet évènement, elle avait accepté.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre John, cette fois c'est moi qui gagnerais, la dernière fois tu as triché.

-Moi triché, tu rêves mon pauvre vieux.

-Qui est ce qui m'a poussé alors. J'ai du passé deux jours à l'infirmerie.

-Monsieur se plaint de ne pas avoir fini la course.

Et cette discussion prenait de l'ampleur, la course n'allait pas encore commencée avant un bon dix minutes. Sur le côté on pouvait voir plusieurs équipe médicale avec Carson à la tête. La dernière course qui avait eu lieu, avait fait plusieurs blessés dont Rodney. Il s'était fracturé le coude dans la cohut. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

-Pas idée de faire ça, franchement.

Puis tout d'un coup le dédale sortit de l'hyperespace. Tous les concurrents se mirent en ligne prêt à partir au coup de sifflet d'Elisabeth. Le dédale se posa et l'équipage commença à sortir des pots de nutella, du miel, des bonbons. Il y avait des confiseries de tout les pays. Et le plus important aux yeux de John la finale du Superbowl.

-Celle-ci elle est pour moi.

-Tu crois ça, juste pour t'embêter je vais te la voler.

Enfin l'équipage sortit ce que tout le monde attendait, des consoles de jeux. Tous les yeux s'illuminèrent. Elisabeth leva son bras et siffla le coup de départ. Une fumée s'élèva et quand elle disparut, les spectateurs purent voir le chaos. Tout le monde se jetait sur les consoles de jeux et les pots de nutella. John eut le libre passage pour aller chercher sa finale mais Rodney se mit dans son chemin. Qui sera le gagnant ?

Alors suite ou pas suite ???


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse au review

**Bayas :** Je saavais pas que ca ferait l'effet d'un dessin animé Les infos à la TV..hum..laisse moi réfléchir..je sais pas lol

**Charlie:** Ils sont seulement meilleurs potes

Niark niark !!! Bonne lecture

* * *

-Aha tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça.

-Hors de mon chemin canadien de malheur.

-Tu crois ça...

Un béret se mit en place. L'équipe 1 de John et l'équipe 2 de Rodney. Militaire contre scientifique. Elisabeth en arbitre attribua a chacun un nombre. Elle avait exprès choisi le même chiffre pour Rodney et John. Elle commença alors que tout les autres participants s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder le spectacle.

-Numéro 6

Kavanaugh et Bates se mirent en place autour de la cassette. Chacun une main derrière le dos, il tournait autour de la chose tant convoitée. Ils se firent des grimaces pour distraire l'autre mais cela ne marcha pas.

-Même avec un balai dans le cul tu n'arriveras pas à me rivaliser Kavanaugh.

-C'est ça rêve toujours.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et se concentrèrent. Bates s'élança sur la cassette et réussit à l'avoir mais manque de chance Kavanaugh le toucha et lui faisant un croche pied.

-Alors celui qui a le balai dans le cul le remporte.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et un autre numéro fut appelé.

-Numéro 2

Cette fois ci Radek et Teyla furent appelées. Teyla s'avança tellement vite que Radek en bon scientifique ne réagit pas. Il ne bougea même pas de sa place. Bien sur Rodney lui cria dessus.

-Mais bon sang c'est pas compliqué d'aller chercher cette cassette. Tu ne dormirais pas pendant un long moment, je te ferais travailler jusqu'à ce que tu meures de fatigue.

Elisabeth n'attendit même pas qu'il est finit de parler.

-Numéro 5

Et la John et Rodney se trouvèrent face à face. Rodney réagit au quart de tour et partit vers la cassette. John venait d'arriver et n'eut pas le temps de la prendre.

-Comme on se retrouve Rodney.

-Je savais qu'Elisabeth nous avez donné le même numéro. Je vais te réduire en bouillie et le donner aux wraiths.

-Ne rêve pas…

Après de longues minutes de yeux à yeux, John remporta cette bataille avec quelques égratinures de la part de Rodney.

-Numéro salade.

Et la tout le monde se lança sur la cassette. Ca devint vite une partie de rugbdy où les militaires gagnèrent au la main. John et Rodney se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule qui formait un cercle. Tous les objets avaient était récupéré, il ne restait plus que la cassette.

-Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre John.

John sourit et partit voir son équipe pour élaborer un autre plan. Le prochain jeu serait un épervier en chasse.

Résultat : John 1 / Rodney 0


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une nouvelle suite bonne lecture

* * *

Chaque équipe était en place pour le nouveau jeu, l'épervier en chasse. Qui était au milieu ? A vous de deviner. Suspens…et c'est le grand Calvin Kavanaugh qu'on a désigné pour cette partie. Le but, être le plus possible de personne à rester sur le terrain sans se faire toucher par Kavanaugh. L'équipe qui serait la plus nombreuse l'emporterait. Elisabeth encore en arbitre donna le signal.

-C'est parti.

Et tout le monde s'élança dans l'arène comme des lions affamés sauf que la tout le monde l'évitait comme d'habitude en fait. Une première partie de la course est personne ne fut touchée. Ah si, un pauvre petit militaire qui trébucha dans le chaos. Au fil de la partie plusieurs personnes de chaque camp se faisait toucher. Dernière ligne droite avant la victoire. Coup de sifflet de Liz et verdict final.

-Alors Rodney prêt à perdre.

-Loin de là mon chère John.

-Le gagnant de cette bataille est l'équipe de………Rodney.

En effet il restait 4 scientifiques pour 3 militaires.

-Tssssst John il ne faut jamais crier victoire avec d'en être sur.

Sur ce il lui tira la langue et il partit de son côté. La cassette de la finale du superbowl tronait sur un piédestal en or au milieu de la piste d'attérissage.

-J'aurais ma revanche mon petit scientifique ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais ce qu'est la dernière épreuve, le footbal américain…

Le visage de Rodney se décomposa, à ce jeu il était plus que nul, jamais il ne laisserait John gagnait, oh ça non jamais.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que de l'autre côté du miroir, rien n'était pareil. Une équipe de scientifique et médicale était présente dans la pièce. Ronon, Teyla et Elisabeth s'y trouvait aussi. On pouvait voir John et Rodney dans une sorte de caisson rempli d'eau. Ils étaient reliés entre eux par divers câbles, il s'agitait beaucoup. La partie était loin d'être terminé, oh oui très loin…

-Comment vont-ils ? demanda Elisabeth

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant leur état est stable mais ils s'agitent beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. Répondit Carson

-Espérons qu'il ne souffre pas.

De retour de l'autre côté du miroir, John et Rodney préparaient une autre bataille. Celui qui perdrait en payerait les conséquences. Des conséquences très cher…

Résultat : John 1 / Rodney 1

Reviews please merci !!


	4. Chapter 4

Une autre suite..bonne lecture

* * *

Chaque équipe était en place. Tout le monde se concentrait, cette partie était décisive. Il fallait que Rodney gagne cette cassette juste pour embêter John. Elisabeth encore en tant qu'arbitre siffla le départ. Les deux équipes se firent face et détalèrent d'un coup. Ils se rentrèrent dedans faisant soulever de la poussière.

-Allez on fonce dans le tas et pas de quartier, dit John

-Je vous préviens vous leur foutait la raclée de leur vie à ces militaires sinon je vous promets que je vous accable de travail et que vous ne pourrez plus dormir, répondit rodney.

-Hum..hum..la partie est commencé.

Elisabeth était intervenue pour arrêter John et Rodney dans leurs joutes verbales.

-On le sait !!!! dirent en chœur les deux compagnons

-Si vous le dîtes…

Et la partie commença vraiment. Elisabeth sortit du terrain pour aller rejoindre Carson qui était exaspéré par cette attitude. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs blessés. Retour à la partie. Et c'est parti, les deux équipes se lancent, cohut totale, elles se foncent dedans, hé oui un grand carambolage arrive et tout le monde se retrouve par terre. Le ballon est à l'autre bout de terrain. Un nouveau départ pour Ronon pour l'équipe de John. Mais que vois-je, Kavanaugh se lève aussi .Oh non, il trébuche mais il se relève. La partie continue. Et voila que Kavanaugh rattrape Ronon. Derrière eux les 2 équipes les suivent et essayent de les rattraper.

Mais ils sont trop loin, le destin est entre leur main…

-Allez Kavanaugh sinon je vous renvoie sur terre illico presto.

-Ronon je vous préviens vous récupérez ce ballon sinon j'élimine tous les wraiths tout seul.

Ronon et Kavanaugh en entendant les menaces coururent le plus vite possible. Mais manque de chance, Kavanaugh qui voulait absolument gagner se prit les mains dans les dreds de Ronon. Il agitait beaucoup ses mains. Bien sur Ronon tomba aussi. La voie était libre. John se jeta sur le ballon mais Rodney lui prit les jambes.

-Touche pas au ballon minus.

-Moi minus et toi tu es quoi, la ligue de football canadienne est nulle.

La chose que John n'aurait jamais du dire, sortit de sa bouche. Rodney se transforma en furie. Il poussa un cri aigue et sauta sur le ballon, courant jusqu'au « but » et marqua. Il sautait partout de joie et fit une grimace à John.

-Tu vois j'ai réussi.

Elisabeth siffla la fin du match, il avait était très court en raison du temps…

-Je dois dire que c'était un beau match…désolé John mais Rodney a remporté la cassette.

-YES….

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça…

Retournons de l'autre côté. Dans les caissons, John et Rodney s'agitaient de plus en plus ainsi que leur rythme cardiaque.

-Carson qu'est ce qui se passe, dit Elisabeth affolée.

-Quelque chose se passe dans leur rêve, il faut les débrancher..

-Mais comment…

Résultat : John 1 / Rodney 2

Maintenant reviews obligatoires mdr


	5. Chapter 5

Et hop voila une autre suite !!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que John et Rodney étaient dans ces caissons. Ils étaient en train d'explorer le côté sud de la cité. Puis ils avaient découvert cette salle.

Flash Back

-Chouette une autre pièce.

-Sheppard, il faudrait déjà savoir à quoi sert cette salle, soupira McKay plus par incompréhension que par énervement.

-Mouais, allons voir.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils trouvèrent trois caissons vides, ouverts. Ils étaient verticaux et vides. Rodney alluma son ordinateur portable pour chercher une signature énergétique.

-Alors vous trouvez quelque chose Rodney.

-Laissez moi le temps de chercher aussi.

-Toujours à se plaindre…

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans les caissons. Sheppard était un peu sceptique.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a aucun risque, dit Sheppard.

-Si je vous dis que non, aucune signature énergétique…

Ils entrèrent dans les caissons qui se refermèrent aussitôt.

-Je vais vous tuer McKay.

Rodney et John ne purent rien faire, de l'eau s'infiltraient et des câbles sortaient de nulle part. Tout se passa très vite, ils s'évanouirent. Peu de temps après il se réveillèrent dans l'autre dimension, celle où tout était permis, la dimension du plaisir et du rire.

Fin du flash back

Sur la vraie dimension de Atlantis, Carson, Radek et Elisabeth cherchait un moyen de les débrancher. Si il ouvrait les caissons, qui sait ce qui se passera…

Dans l'autre dimension, Rodney savourait sa victoire en visionnant la finale et en mangeant du pop corn. Bien sur John n'était pas là. Celui qui perdait payait cher sa défaite….Tous les autres savouraient, ils avaient presque tous eux leur console de jeu. A l'infirmerie, Kavanaugh se reposait, tous ses doigts étaient cassés, mauvais souvenir du football américain.

Sur Atlantis, dans la salle des caissons, le cœur de John se mit à battre très fort. Sa respiration devint difficile. De l'eau commençait à se retirer….

-Oh mon dieu, Carson faîtes quelque chose.

-Il faut attendre, peut être que le jeu est terminé pour lui…

La suite dans le prochain épisode !!


	6. Chapter 6

Voila une autre suite, bonne année et bonne santé à tout le monde. Bonne lecture

* * *

Rodney avait fini de regarder la finale de la Superbowl et il avait adoré. Il alla voir John qui, lui, attendait devant la porte. Tout cela le mettait en rogne, mais quelque chose clochait. Il avait mal au cœur, oh oui, son cœur battait très fort. Il ne s'était pas inquiétait, après tout, il avait le droit d'avoir mal au cœur. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui en donnait le droit, mais cela l'aggaçait fortement. Premièrement il avait du mal à respirer et deuxièmement il ne pouvait pas regarder la finale. Quand Rodney sortit de la pièce, il lui sauta dessus.

-Alors c'était comment cette finale, qui a gagné.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, tu délires mon vieux.

-Allez, et je te donne tout ce que tu veux, même mes barres chocolatées.

-Loupé, je sais où elles sont, dans ton armoire derrière tes caleçons.

-Comment tu sais ça toi.

-Il y a pleins de choses que tu ignores John.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir, avachis l'un au dessus de l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, au bout de quelques secondes leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Rodney approfondit ce baiser tant attendu.

-Tu te décides enfin Johnny.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, le temps de comprendre.

Oh oui le temps que tu comprennes on serait déjà mort depuis belle lurette, heureusement que j'étais là pour sauver la mise.

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que John reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il goûta à ce parfum délicieux, son scientifique était enfin à lui, lui qui en rêvait chaque nuit. Mais, Rodney sentit un relâchement de la part de son militaire préféré. Il détacha ses lèvres et pu voir qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

-Merde, John réveille toi, ce n'est pas drôle…

Mais il ne répondit pas, Rodney commença à paniquer, il le gifla mais aucune réponse de la part de John. Grâce à son oreillette, il appela une équipe médicale qui arriva très vite. Carson était à la tête de cette équipe. Il ne posa aucune question, il commença son examen.

-Merde, passez moi le défibrillateur tout de suite, il n'a pas de pouls.

Un infirmier lui passa ce qu'il avait demandé…

De l'autre côté du miroir, John était en arrêt cardiaque. Carson et Elisabeth prirent la décision de casser la capsule remplie d'eau, ils demandèrent de l'aide de Ronon. Ils prit son arme et tira dessus, la capsule se fissura et se brisa. John tomba à terre et Carson le prit tout de suite en charge.

-Dépêchez vous on a pas beaucoup de temps…

Laissez des reviews please, merci beaucoup ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila une suite de ma fic...Je sais qu'elle n'est pas trop longue alors ne m'en voulez pas...**

* * *

Atlantis réelle.

-On le remet dans la capsule.

Carson avait prit cette décision car le cœur de John ne voulait pas redémarrer, c'était la seule solution. Il restait encore une autre capsule intact où ils mirent John dedans.

Atlantis virtuelle.

Rodney était devant la salle d'opération où John se faisait opérer. Carson était aussi dedans, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient dedans. Une ombre se profila derrière Rodney qui ne l'a remarqua même pas.

-BOUH !!

Rodney se retourna et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Sheppard ?!

-Je t'ai eu nananère.

Il lui montra la cassette de la finale de la superbowl. Elle était dans sa main, John était heureux d'avoir réussi son coup.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu dis de ça. Je t'ai bien eu hein !

Le visage de Rodney se décomposa. D'abord il y eut de la colère, puis de la joie et enfin de la vengeance.

-La vengeance est toujours un plat qui se mange froid…

-Vas y cours toujours tu ne m'auras pas si facilement.

-On verra, on verra.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rodney préparait sa vengeance. Bien sur ils avaient des âmes d'enfants, ce qu'il lui donna une idée. Il alla dans les quartiers de Sheppard et e grâce à son génie lui concocta une belle surprise.

-Plus qu'à attendre.

Rodney se cacha derrière le lui de John et alluma sa caméra prêt à filmer. Quand John activa la porte de sa chambre, un mécanisme s'activa automatiquement. Tout s'était fait en silence. De la peinture de toutes les couleurs giclèrent des deux côtés de la porte et John fut coloré de partout. Rodney avait trouvé de la peinture dans la cité, elle venait de la Terre. Heureusement qu'il avait tout filmé.

-RODNEY !!

Celui-ci sorti de sa cachette et le regarda d'un air triomphant.

-Je te l'ai dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il commença à marcher pour sortir.

-Au fait bonne chance pour te laver, c'est très dure à faire partir.

Et il se mit à rire tout en sortant de la chambre de Sheppard. John se promit de venger son honneur mais bien sur tout en rigolant.

Atlantis réelle

Le cœur de John avait redémarré dès l'instant où ils le remirent dans la capsule. Mais quelque chose semblait bizarre dans cette réalité. Peut être n'était ce rien mais cela valait le coup de s'attardait dessus.

Résultat : John 1/Rodney 3

**Alors ? Reviews please ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Voila ta suite Charlie, ma bonté me tuera un jour Bonne lecture !! 

* * *

Atlantis virtuelle

John avait passé plus de deux heures dans sa douche. La moitié était partie mais malheureusement ses cheveux étaient roses et son visage orange. En rentrant dans le mess, il se dirigea vers la table où était assis Rodney et les autres.

-La classe Sheppard, un bal costumé ?

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Rodney !!

-J'attends ça avec impatience.

Plusieurs badauds étaient regroupés autour de la table mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas attiser la foudre qui séjournait dans John.

-Le capitaine Kirk est de retour, lança Ronon.

-Ne t'y met pas toi aussi, c'est déjà assez humiliant…

-Humiliant tu dis…quelle belle chose l'humilité.

-Mon cher canadien, une guerre s'impose entre toi et moi, tu ne crois pas.

-Hum et comme quoi ?

-Ca !!

John prit son assiette de purée et lui tarta dans la figure. Ronon amusait par ce jeu en prit aussi une pour la lançait vers Teyla. Et une bataille de purée commença dans la célèbre cantine de la cité d'Atlantis. Tous avaient retrouvé leur âme d'enfant. Surtout Kavanaugh qui se battait avec des knacks tueuses de scientifiques idiots.

-Je vais tous vous tuer petites knacks.

Carson avait prit pour cible des anciens patients qui lui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Certains étaient méconnaissables comme notre chère Elisabeth !

Après plusieurs heures de batailles mémorables, il ne restait même plus de quoi se nourrir, ce qui allait être très problématique.

Mais John et Rodney ayant solution à tout, proposèrent que le Dedalus ramène à manger. Ce qui tombe bien, le vaisseau arrive avec un contingent de nourriture.

Atlantis réelle

-Elisabeth quelque cloche, c'est incompréhensible même bizarre, je ne pourrais l'expliquer, dit Carson avec appréhension.

-Je sais Carson, moi aussi je me trouve bizarre. Je veux dire que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un homme apparut…

Résultat : John 2/ Rodney 3

Alors ?


End file.
